A Few Years Late
by Amethyst Veil
Summary: ON HIATUS! Sasuke is starting his first year in high school. There's a problem though. He's fallen for his teacher, Naruto Uzumaki. What will this bring to this student and teacher? Waring in story. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.


**WARNING: This story contains yaoi (boyxboy), sexuality, age difference, teacherxstudent love, cussing, OOCness and NaruSasu lovin'**. If you are uncomfortable reading this, or are just plain disgusted with it, push the back button. You have been warned... (read my note at the end. The last part's funny. I promise)

**~Chapter One: First Years~**

He was absolutely amazing. High school might not be as bad as I feared. Every first year is nervous. Not only for high school, but the hormones for us fifteen year olds were raging. New things to be discovered, secrets to be revealed (even to ourselves). I figured out mine- I may be gay.

**~A Few Years Late~**

Today was the first day of school in the spring. A new school year. A fresh start for those new-coming high schoolers. I wasn't expecting to fall in love at first sight- hell, I didn't expect to fall in love. Sasuke Uchiha and love don't exactly go together. Especially not with him.

Golden-blond hair, slightly tanned skin, and those eyes were to die for. They were blue. He stood at the front of the classroom while the students got situated and talked about how they looked in their uniforms. At first, everyone thought he was a foreigner, but his name said other wise.

Naruto Uzumaki. The teacher of class 1-D. Though, it was hard to tell he was a teacher. He acted just like on of the kids (not me, mind you. I'm quite mature). It was amazing that he ever got to be a teacher, looking and acting like that. But I'm glad he was.

I know what you must be thinking: "How can he be sure he's in love?" Let me tell you something. It was a feeling that I'd never experienced. I felt like my heart would break through my chest, it was beating so hard.

The part that had to prove it the most was my dream that night. It was a wet dream. A kind of dream I'd never had before. His nice, toned abs, and sweat covered face were too sexy. Next thing I knew it was morning and I was washing semen off of my underwear.

What could I do? It was only the second day, and I already want to avoid someone. _Come on dammit! You're an Uchiha! You can't just avoid someone because of a fucking dream!_

I would just have to confront him. After school, when everyone was gone. _What if I get rejected..._I couldn't afford to think like that! _Come on, Sasuke. Who can't resist you?_ Much better.

**~A Few Years Late~**

I made it to school alright. I just hoped I wouldn't see him before first hour. Just as I thought of that, I run into him in the hall.

"Hey, sorry about that...uh...Sasuke, was it?"

"I-it's fine. I w-wasn't watching where I was going. Sorry Uzumaki-sensei."

Then he smiled. "Don't worry about it! Ne~ Did you get a sunburn or something? You should get some aloe vera. That'll fix it. See you in class!"

_Shit!_ I was blushing. _My guard was let down for a second..._ I got up and walked to class, nervous for the end of the day.

**~After School~**

I didn't even know if he'd be there. It was already 4:15 pm. How late do teachers stay at school anyway? Pacing around the hallway, I wondered if I should even be doing this. Was it too soon? But, dammit! If I didn't do it now, I probably never would! I've got to take a chance. So, finally, I walked to the classroom.

"U-Uzumaki-sensei?" He jumped up from his sleeping position on his desk. _At least he's still hear._ I inwardly sighed in relief. "Can tell you something?"

He looked surprised. Did he know? "Sure. What's up?"

"U-um...you see...there's this person, and he...he uh..."

"Sasuke, spit it out." His voice was serious. Looking at his face, he was totally serious. It was somewhat sexy. Fidgeting with the hem of my shirt, I finished. "I-I like you, sensei. A lot."

I knew I was blushing. Hiding it was unnecessary in this situation, though. This was my first time confessing. Give me a break.

As I looked back up at him, he was frowning. That couldn't be good. "Listen, Sasuke. I'm flattered, but I think you're just confused. Besides, I'm a teacher and you're a student. Not to mention we're both guys. It's just not possible."

This is the first time I ever confessed, and it turns out like this? I could feel the hot tears burning at my eyes, yet anger overflowed my mind.

"Confused? I'm not confused!" I was yelling at this man. "I've never once felt this way for anyone! The dream, the blushing, it's only for you! And this is how you answer? Confused my ass. Forget it!"

I was crying. He tried to calm me down, but I wouldn't listen. Shaking away his light grasp I ran away. An Uchiha, running away. This is what this man has done to me. And he would suffer...somehow...

**~Chapter One: First Years End~**

I know, I know, I haven't updated _Constant Rain_ yet. I'll get right on that! I just had this idea pop in my head and had to write it. Hope you like it! Now I have two stories to update. YAY! Happy Ame! ^_^.

P.S. - the "&" sign looks like someone rubbing their butt on the floor. Just so you know...


End file.
